


The Avengers' Sex Buddy

by Leafericson4dayz



Series: Ollie Fucks the Marvel Universe [1]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafericson4dayz/pseuds/Leafericson4dayz
Summary: The Avengers are looking for someone to satisfy their sexual needs and ollie fits the criteria. They test them in various sexual situations.





	The Avengers' Sex Buddy

Ollie couldn't believe the opportunity they'd received. Recently they had grown bored with their day job, working at Walmart and had quit, unfortunately finding a job wasn't as easy as they had hoped. Finally though they found the opportunity of a life time, the Avengers were hiring! You didn't even need powers! You would just be their personal assistant. Ollie never expected to get the job but sent their resume through anyway. They got a reply back, from Tony Stark himself and instructions on when to meet for a follow up interview. Now Ollie stood outside the gates to Avengers slightly nervous and slightly excited. They pressed the button on the intercom, announced their arrival and waited for the gates to open. Still nervous they slowly walked up to the door and gently knocked. The door opened quickly and to their surprise there stood Tony Stark! He was even more attractive in person, an insanely chiseled jaw and perfect hair, on his head and facial. While ollie couldn't see too much of Tony's body underneath his suit it seemed impressive. Muscular but not excessively so and with and impressive bulge. "hi I'm Tony stark, I take it you're Ollie. Good to meet you, follow me and I'll begin the interview." Ollie shook Tony's hand and hoped that he didn't notice how aroused Ollie had become. Ollie followed Tony to a conference room and took a seat as Tony gestured. "excuse me for just a minute. And don't touch anything". Tony left the room. For ten Ollie sat there, not moving or touching anything then Tony came back in. "good to see how obidient you are. That'll be important for this job. I assume you understand the requirements?"  
Ollie didn't understand the requirements completely but politely answered "yes" anyway. How complicated could it be.  
"Good." Tony replied. "let's get started. Take off your clothes."  
"Sorry?" Ollie replied imagining they must have misheard.  
"Take your clothes off. You did say you understood what was required didn't you?"  
"No, sorry yes I do" Ollie pulled off their shirt.  
"Nice. But I'll need to see more."  
Ollie unbuttoned their fly and slowly removed their shorts. Seeing Tony's reaction they knew they must also remove their underwear.  
Now they stood completely naked in front of Tony Stark.  
Tony walked around Ollie inspecting their body, occasionally touching parts of them.  
"Hmmmm. You seem to be a good fit. There are a few more tests however. Bend over."  
Ollie bent over.  
"Move your legs apart."  
Ollie did as they were told.  
Tony inserted his lubed up hand deep into Ollies spread arse.  
"Ahhhhh" ollie moaned.  
"Sorry its so cold"  
Tony removed his fist again.  
"Should fit. Pass this next test and you're hired"  
Tony undid his fly, pulled down his pants and pulled out his erect dick. It was large and throbbing.  
"Suck it"  
Ollie got down on their knees and put Tony's erect penis into their mouth and began working it back and forth.  
It was warm and large.  
It touched the back of Ollie's throat but they didn't gag, against all odds.  
Ollie began to move faster and working on ensuring the entire shaft was lubricated with their saliva.  
Tony tried to stifle any moans, clearly he wanted to appear calm, composed and in charge of the situation but the way he breathed and the look of ecstacy coming through on his face betrayed him.  
Ollie kept working the shaft with their mouth but simultaneously began to gently caress Tony's balls.  
Tony let a brief moan slip out. Ollie guessed he was nearly at climax.  
"Listen up" Tony managed to grunt.  
"I'm about to cum and I want you to swallow it. Understand?"  
Ollie tried to grunt agreement through his mouth of cock but they wasn't sure if Tony understood, really it didn't matter.  
Suddenly Tony's cock began to throb hard as it pushed out his warm cum into Ollie's throat. Ollie swallowed it all. It wasn't as bad tasting as they expected.  
Tony seemed satisfied and pulled his cock out of ollie mouth with a pop. Strands of saliva and cum linked his cock to Ollie's mouth for a second until he shaked them off onto Ollies face.  
"Well kid, you're hired. Don't bother getting dressed, you've got work to do" 

Tony led the naked Ollie around the mansion. Other avengers stated at Ollie's bare body as they passed. Many seemed excited. Ollie was completely erect now. They never realised exhibitionism was one of their kinks but clearly it was. Finally Tony stopped outside a large metal door. He entered a code onto a keypad next to the door and it quickly opened.  
"Go in. I'll talk to you over the intercom. And by the way, don't tell Steve about the blowjob. He gets jealous easily."  
Ollie walked into the dark room. It was clearly made of metal and the floor was covered in a slippery substance. Ollie heard something large moving somewhere in the darkness, probably machinery? The floor rumbled under foot. Suddenly a growling echoed in the room before words loudly erupted.  
"HULK FUCK!"  
Suddenly in front of Ollie appeared The Hulk, completely naked, incredibly large and extremely erect.  
The Hulk grabbed Ollie by his arms and pulled him into the air before pushing Ollie deep onto his gargantuan cock. It slowly slipped deep inside Ollie.  
" Arggggghhhhh" Ollie called out.  
Ollie was not new to anal and thankfully The Hulk's entire body was coated in lube but this was the biggest thing they'd ever felt inside them. The pleasure as it slipped deep inside them pushing the walls of the butt apart was unlike anything Ollie had ever felt.  
Stuck on deep on Hulk's cock Ollie lay and The Hulk walked across the room.  
Ollie couldn't see what he was heading for but there was something large in the corner.  
The Hulk pushed Ollie down onto a collosal bed positioning himself on top of Ollie's back. He began to thrust hard into Ollie's butt.  
The warm mass felt incredible pushing back and forth. The Hulk didn't pull punches, he was rough, the way Ollie liked it. There was pain mixed with the incredible pleasure but Olliedidn't mind at all. The Hulk continued to ruthlessly pound at Ollies small arsehole. Ollie moaned and moaned. They had never had it like this before. For a second they worried the Hulk might tear them in two but there was little room for such thoughts amongst the ecstasy. The Hulk thrust so hard. Ollie knew they were no match for this. They reached beautiful orgasm. For a moment they went beyond the world. Their cum covered the sheets and stuck to them. The Hulk didn't care about this and continued to thrust. Ollie was still rock hard. They knew they were nothing to The Hulk but a moving flesh light and that turned them on more. They wanted more, was this a good idea they asked themselves? They didn't care.  
"is that all you've got Hulk? Are you weak? FUCK ME HARDER"

The Hulk let out a monstrous roar and animalistically pounded Ollie harder than ever. Ollie came again. "How long does the hulk last?" Ollie wondered, "how long had it been?"  
While it seemed like much less the brutal fucking had already lasted nearly and hour and would continue this way for another hour.  
Ollie was stretched by the Hulk and nearly exhausted when the Hulk began to thrust somehow harder, but was it slowing down? Suddenly Ollie felt the mass that was the Hulk's cock pull out of them sudden. The Hulk began to cum. Ollie had never seen so much cum. They flipped over and became drenched in it. It just kept Cumming and Cumming.  
When the cum finally stopped bursting from his cock The Hulk lay down on his bed and slept. Ollie didn't know what to do. They lay there silent and still for a while before deciding to try and find the door. The searched in the darkness before deciding to call out.  
"Tony?!" Ollie called. The door slid open, nowhere near where they expected.  
hey walked out naked and drenched in Hulk cum. Ollie could see Tony in glass room with monitors, he'd been watching this! And then he saw what Tony was holding, his throbing cock.  
"You horny bastard" Ollie cursed.


End file.
